


chocolate cake keeps Seb awake

by yorit1



Series: robron week [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Halloween 2019 with the Sugden-Dingle'sday 3 of robron week: "You try having a toddler who refuses to go to bed."
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: robron week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739899
Kudos: 26





	chocolate cake keeps Seb awake

Halloween 2019  
“Dadda, Dadda look I’m like you,” Seb said excitedly as he ran into the living room. He was dressed as Aaron for Halloween. He had a fake beard was wearing a high vis jacket and had his hammer that went everywhere with him and a little screwdriver. Seb was absolutely adorable like that.   
“Can I have a hug?”  
Seb ran into his dads' arms and cuddled close to him. Seb loved when he matched his dad.  
“Oh Dad and pup matching, I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Robert said as he descended down the stairs.   
Tomorrow was a big day for Robert, tomorrow it would be decided if Robert would be going to prison or not if he goes to prison he could miss out on a year of life with his little boy and his beautiful husband and Liv of course. Vic was safe which was important, but he hopes that he still gets to spend this time with his family.   
“Daddy, Daddy we go?” Seb said as he ran up to Robert and grabbed his hand to lead him outside. Robert quickly put on his jacket and Seb’s and Aaron did as well. Seb was holding on to his daddy’s hand on one side and on the other was his little pumpkin basket for all the chocolate and sweets he was going to get. Seb was so excited for chocolate he loved chocolate.   
They arrived at the pub and Seb was excited to see his nana and Eve.   
“Nana, nana, look I’m dadda!” Seb exclaimed excitedly as he ran up to Chas. He smiled the cute smile that he knew meant she would give him anything.   
Vic walked into the front room from the kitchen. She was holding a plate of chocolate cake. Seb saw her and the cake and was really excited.   
“AAuntie Vic, cake for me?!” Seb asked excitedly.  
She nodded and placed the chocolate cake on the table.   
“Okay, mister lets sit down and eat the treat.” Aaron bent down and said to his son. Seb held his hands out to Aaron and he picked him up into his arms. Aaron sat at the table with Seb sitting in his lap. Seb happily ate the chocolate cake that was sitting in front of them.   
Robert wanted some cake as well. Vic went into the kitchen to bring two more slices of cake. When she got back she let out a chuckle as she looked at the little family.   
“What?” Robert asked as he also tried to take the plate from Vic.  
“Seb has chocolate all over his face which is very you, and he also has that beard which is very Aaron. He looks like the perfect mix of yous two is all.” Vic answered and placed the cake down.   
Aaron looked at their son and saw it too. Seb really was the spitting image of Robert, and with chocolate-covered face, it was so similar to the photos he saw of Robert from that age. Seb also liked to wear matching clothes to Aaron. Seb really did look like a mix of Aaron and Robert.   
“More cake?” Seb asked sweetly when he finished what was on his plate. He also tried to lean over to grab from his daddy’s plate.   
“Okay Mr time to get you cleaned up, there will be more sweets tonight,” Aaron said and took Seb into the back so that he could clean him up.   
“Bear bear!!” Seb was exclaiming in distress.   
“Don’t worry mate we will clean the chocolate off your face without removing the beard don’t worry.”   
When they were done he showed Seb his face and he was happy that he still had beard like dadda. He placed his small hands on his dadda’s face. “Bear, Bear, me bear, dadda bear.” Seb was telling Aaron in an excited manner.   
“That’s right Seb you and me are matching today.”  
Aaron bring Seb back to the front room of the pub. He suggests that its time to go so that Seb would have a chance to go trick or treating before it was too dark out.   
“Byebye nana, bye-bye auntie Vic,” Seb said as he waved to them. He was so excited to go and get all the sweets. 

When they got back home from trick or treating Seb was so happy. It was the first time he went out and did something like that. The village loved him and he had so much chocolate and sweets.   
Seb knocked over his basket so he would be able to see how much he had.   
“Seb, Seb, lets take a bath and get ready for bed, it will be there in an hour.”  
Seb pretended that he did not hear them and continued to play with his treats and his toys that were out.   
Robert and Aaron both moved closer and tried to encourage Seb that he could have it in the morning, but Seb did not want to go to bed. He wanted to see all that he got that night.   
Liv came downstairs ready for her party. She saw that Aaron and Robert were sitting on the living room floor with Seb who was playing with the chocolate he got that night.   
“What are you guys doing down here, shouldn’t you all be upstairs?” Liv asked?  
“You try having a toddler who refuses to go to bed,” Aaron said to her in a frustrated tone.   
Liv came over and bent down to Seb, she kissed his cheek.”Bye squirt, you know that the basket can go upstairs with you, and in the morning we can play together, but in the meantime, you can go to bed with your dads.”  
Seb listened to Liv and nodded to what she was saying. Aaron tried to put the sweets back in the basket and Seb let them. When that was ready Seb held his hands out to Aaron to pick him up, when he was in Aaron’s arms he motioned for Robert to come with them. Aaron carefully walked Seb up the stairs.  
“Dadda me like you,” Seb said.  
“Seb we can wear matching pyjamas all of us and we can always match again. I’m sure you are tired so let’s change and read a story okay mate.”  
Seb nodded. Aaron changed Seb into one of their matching set pyjamas so that Seb would feel comfortable that they match. When that was done they got him into bed and read him a story. Seb was asleep less than five minutes later. All the activities and excitement of the day war him out. Seb looked so peaceful in his sleep. Aaron and Robert could not wait to get there as well.


End file.
